


And Eat It Too

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: French Kiss, M/M, OT5 (DBSK), birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu gets his birthday kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Eat It Too

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the occasion of Xiah Junsu's birthday. Betaed by Eliza.

The first of the day comes from Yoochun, who wakes Junsu with sweet lips and tongue, coaxing him out of dreams with something better. Yoochun always wakes up last; Junsu's touched he made the effort to change that today. It'd be nice to spend the morning doing this, but eventually he needs to breathe. He blinks his eyes open, sees Yoochun smiling down at him, haloed by sun.

"Happy birthday."

"It is so far," he agrees, matching that smile; gets another kiss for his trouble.

The next is from Jaejoong, who pushes the door open to let Yunho and Changmin in, each carrying a tray laden with breakfast. They're set down on the bed under Jaejoong's watchful eye, and Junsu would be surprised that Changmin doesn't immediately grab a bowl and start eating, except he sees Changmin's chewing on something. Jaejoong, it seems, planned ahead.

Jaejoong's mouth holds a different sweetness than Yoochun's, his kiss fiercer, but less encompassing. Junsu revels in it nonetheless, happy to take what Jaejoong gives. Still, he pulls away first. He thinks they're all going to let him pull away first today.

He'll take full advantage of that after breakfast.

They take turns feeding him. Changmin gets the next kiss in between bites, leaning forward to add the spice of his mouth to Jaejoong's cuisine. It's a good combination, but Junsu already knew that.

It's a light day, so they linger after breakfast, gathered around Junsu's bed. That means Changmin's flavor's faded by the time Yunho moves to cup Junsu's face, but it's not completely gone when Yunho kisses him. It's a better combination than Changmin and food.

Junsu knew that too, but he likes to be reminded. Likes the flavor of all four of them best.

Today, he'll get as much as he wants.


End file.
